supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Broche Franklin
Broche Franklin (Franklin Badge en inglés; ''フランクリンバッジ Furankurin Bajji'' lit. Placa Franklin en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente al [[EarthBound (universo)|universo EarthBound]], que debuta en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Este objeto tiene el poder de la Reflexión, es decir, puede repeler los proyectiles lanzados hacia la dirección en que vinieron. El Broche Franklin también aumenta la velocidad y daño del proyectil que se repele, siendo así un objeto muy útil. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Broche Franklin :Si llevas este broche puesto serás capaz de reflejar cualquier proyectil. Su efecto es igual a los demás reflectores, como el que emplea Fox. En EarthBound se usaba para contrarrestar los ataques Trueno, como se puede comprobar por el rayo que lleva impreso. Caló hondo en los seguidores de este juego por su utilidad e importancia. :*''GBA: Mother 3 (solo en Japón)'' Inglés :Franklin Badge :A badge you can put on to gain the ability to reflect all projectiles. It has exactly the same effect as other reflectors in the game, like the one Fox uses. In MOTHER, it was used to deflect PK Beam when fighting Starman Jr. In EarthBound, it was used to counter Thunder Attacks. The lighting bolt on the badge is proof of its capacity. Its important and usefulness made a deep impression on players. :*''GBA: Mother 3 (Japan only)'' Galería Broche Franklin SSBB (1).jpg|Donkey Kong con un Broche Franklin equipado. Broche Franklin SSBB (2).jpg|El Paralizador de Samus Zero siendo reflejado por el Broche Franklin. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Broche Franklin reaparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U cumpliendo con la misma función que tenía en Brawl. Este objeto también aparece en el Mundo Smash de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como un trofeo que causará que el combate efectuado se haga con un Broche Franklin. Descripción del trofeo Versión europea right|90px :Broche Franlkin :Puede que este broche no llame mucho la atención, pero es una auténtica obra de ingeniería. No importa qué tipo de proyectil te lancen: si lo llevas puesto, hará que de media vuelta. ¡Y encima no tiene errores de diseño de los que preocuparte! Eso sí, sus efectos son limitados, así que no te descuides. :*''SNES: Earthbound'' (JP) :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (JP) Versión americana right|90px :Insignia Franklin :Puede que esta insignia no llame mucho la atención, pero es una auténtica obra de ingeniería. No importa qué tipo de proyectil te lancen: si la llevas puesta, hará que de media vuelta. ¡Y encima no tiene errores de diseño de los que preocuparte! Eso sí, sus efectos son limitados, así que no te descuides. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' (06/1995) Galería Pikachu con el Broche Franklin puesto en el Valle Gerudo SSB4 (3DS).jpg |Pikachu con el Broche Franklin puesto en el Valle Gerudo. Broche Frankin en SBB4 (Wii U).jpg|Toon Link con el Broche Franklin puesto en la Zona Windy Hill. Origen [[Archivo:Broche Franklin en MOTHER.png|thumb|right|Art oficial del Broche Franklin en MOTHER.]]Este objeto proviene de MOTHER, el primer juego de la homónima serie. En este juego, este objeto es entregado a Ninten si responde bien algunas preguntas después de haber salvado a una niña de los zombis, este objeto es el único capaz de reflejar la mortal técnica Rayo PSI γ, el cual derrotaba un enemigo al instante. El objeto regresa en EarthBound. En este juego, Ness se entera que un culto religioso ha secuestrado a Paula para sacrificarla. Para salvarla, Ness viaja a un pueblo llamado Feliz Feliz, donde encuentra a Paula encerrada en una cabaña; ella le dice que debe derrotar al líder del culto Felicidad Feliz, y le entrega el Broche Franklin para ayudarle. En este juego el Broche Franklin tiene la habilidad de reflejar todos los ataques de tipo eléctrico. También aparece en MOTHER 3; en este juego, Lucas recibe una especie de broche de parte de su padre que en un momento inicial se llamaba broche de la valentía que se encontraba sucio, y tras viajar al Valle Saturno, un Mr. Saturn le limpia el broche y resulta ser un Broche Franklin. Al igual que en EarthBound, el Broche Franklin puede repeler proyectiles eléctricos. Esa habilidad se puede notar cuando el Hombre Enmascarado, jefe de los Puercaretos ataca a Lucas con un rayo, y el broche lo refleja. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también